So It Goes
by JustJensThoughts
Summary: In Eyes Open we saw Sookie become a vampire. In Bad Blood we saw her come to terms with it and find peace with the world. In So It Goes, Sookie and Eric are faced with some difficult questions from vampires much more powerful. They want to know where the Queen of Oklahoma is. The stakes are high. Will it tear them apart? Warning: 18 & over! Lemon warning


Author's note: I do not own the Characters. They belong to Charlaine Harris.

In Eyes Open we saw Sookie become a vampire. In Bad Blood we saw her come to terms with it and find peace with the world. In So It Goes, Sookie and Eric are faced with some difficult questions from vampires much more powerful. They want to know where the Queen of Oklahoma is. The stakes are high. Will it tear them apart? Warning: 18 & over! Lemon warning 

I felt anxious and just about downright panicky. I would not chew my nails, I had told myself a hundred times already. _It would look suspicious. Remember, Sookie, you haven't seen Freyda, you've never been to Oklahoma and a human shot you. See? I can do this! Ugh! No, I can't! I'm gonna get Eric caught. We're fucked. Snap out of it!_

Eric reached over and took my hand to steady my nerves. Fangtasia had never felt more serious. After two nights of this anxiety, I about wanted to smack him. Rule of thumb for new vampires, do Not smack your maker. Even if he is your boyfriend. Not that it mattered much for us, we'd probably be dead soon.

"Ms. Stackhouse, we will see you now." My head snapped up as the words were spoken. So strange being called back to Eric's office by someone other than Eric. In my head, I saw it as ominous. I felt myself shaking, but when I looked down, my legs were steady as a rock. That at least, was reassuring.

The sharply dressed woman sat me down at Eric's desk across from an even sharper dressed man. He was rifling through paperwork. A report, maybe?

"Ms. Stackhouse." He said almost boomingly.

"Please, call me Sookie." I said remembering my manners and smiling my nervous smile. He returned it with an emotionless one. He motioned for me to sit and the woman also sat, but back in a corner.

"Don't mind her. She's just here to observe. Sookie, do you know why you're here today?" He asked all business.

"Um, something about Oklahoma?" I didn't exactly want to play dumb, but I didn't want to tip my hand and show how much I knew.

"Yes, Ma'am. You'd think there'd be someone running that state, wouldn't you?" He chuckled and I grabbed the opportunity to smile and shake my head as though I thought the whole thing was a bit odd.

His eyes were back on his paperwork and he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry." I said politely. "I didn't catch your name." I wanted to know who I was dealing with.

"I didn't give it." He said. "Look, Sookie. I am the one they call when things need handled between court dates, so we don't have to disturb the Ancient Pythoness and so and so forth. Did you know that the Queen of Oklahoma is missing?"

"Missing? How do you lose a Queen?" This is where years of hiding my true emotions behind an unreadable face came in handy.

He laughed to my relief. "You got me there. I trust you are aware of our vampire hierarchy?" I nodded. No point in lying. "Then you should know that a vampire must first receive permission before he or she makes another little vampire. Yet Mr. Northman took no such courtesies before turning you. Why is that?" He looked more serious now.

"Well, it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing." I smiled apologetically.

"Mmhmm. Spur of the moment. Is that how you would define.." he rifled through more papers. "Being shot and bleeding out? As a spur of the moment thing?" I felt my stomach drop. "Somebody called paramedics from your home and reported that you were dying. No one found you once they got there, but they did find a whole lot of blood. Not just yours. However, yours was the only _human_ blood. The rest was vampire. Every one of them has been identified as missing vampires employed by the Queen of Oklahoma. Oklahoma and they all died in your yard the night that the Queen wed _your..._ boyfriend? Maker? Interesting how that worked out." He smiled again and this time I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

We were stupid to think we'd survive this.

"Freyda killed you." It wasn't a question. "And Eric saved you, didn't he? But surviving wasn't good enough for you, so you killed her back. Ripped her head clean off."

"I did no such thing!" I said indignantly. Every word was true.

"I believe that. I'm here to help. Let me help you remember. Let's see. Hmmm. Oh, yes, then Eric killed his own wife for the one he had to set aside. Somebody called emergency response and that somebody was Eric's other progeny. I'm betting that he was there." I stared daggers at him, but said nothing.

If I were human, I'd have probably thrown up. A lot of sentences starting like that lately. If I were human. What if I said something that incriminated him? Do I get Eric killed? In the blink of an eye, I grew angry. This was entirely Eric's fault! He's always dragging me into these shitty situations. He should've just let me die back when Longshadow had tried to kill me. Every single thing that had happened to me since that night was his fault. Maybe I was a bit dramatic, but I felt entitled to it. I'm dead because of him and my problems aren't even over yet!

"Nothing you say or do can save him now. Perhaps you can still save yourself. Maybe even your sister. You are both accessories in this homicide, of course. I have most of the story already, but if you fill in the blanks, I'll spare the two of you."

"I can't save him?" I asked, needing validation for what I already knew.

"The penalty for killing royalty is the true death, of course. Play your cards right, though and all of this becomes yours." He held his hands out to indicate Eric's livelihood. I was disgusted

"Here's the only thing I can tell you."

"Yes?" He leaned in closer so as to not miss a word I said, so I made sure to talk slow and enunciate clearly.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself. How do you think I got into this mess in the first place? Do whatever you want, I am not going to sell out my maker."

He laughed condescendingly. "I see he only picks the most fiery for his blood line. Are you really prepared to die for him?"

I shrugged. "The way I figure it, I already have and I'm pretty much living on borrowed time. I never really liked the idea of eternity."

"What would your sister say about you not even trying to save her? What would she say if I gave her the same opportunity?" His expression was snide. I wanted to wipe it right off his face.

"Probably the same thing. Only she wouldn't say it as nicely." I mimicked his smug look, but my blood was boiling.

He smiled again and this time, I wanted to punch him for it. I was over the sugar coating. He waved a hand of dismissal not a minute too soon. I was on the brink of saying unforgivable things.

"See yourself out and send Mr. Northman in." I stood, sliding my chair noisily so that the legs would scrape on the floor the way he'd been scraping on my last nerve. I strode out like an angry eight year old.

When I walked back out to the table, Eric stood and put his arm around me.

"He wants to see you." I told him, shaking. I was so angry, I could spit. I was also so angry that my fangs dropped. Ugh!

"Tell me." He said.

"Just go." I beckoned him toward his own office. Everything about this felt wrong. He dropped his arm back to his own side and straightened. As I watched him walk away, I discovered that you don't need a heartbeat for your heart to ache.

I sat down and began chewing my own nails, despite my promise. What was he doing with Eric in there? The two of them couldn't take him alone, could they? I mean, I do have a hard tine imaging anyone being able to kill Eric, but they deal with situations like this quietly. That's what they do. I should go in there. I stood. I shouldn't. I sat back down.

It was quiet. There was no noise coming from the office. That was a good thing, I told myself. I would feel it if something happened to him. What a stupid thought! What good would it do him at that point? I stood again, with conviction this time. As I stepped forward, Pam came in the door, grabbed me and forced me back into my seat, during which time I growled at her. Oops.

"What the fuck are you doing? Sit the fuck down."

I glared up at her unhappily.

She took the chair opposite mine. "Alright, time for bonding, passed on knowledge, blood to blood bullshit, okay?"

"Okay." I said, rationally.

"Every now and then as a vampire, you will find you and your maker in sticky situations. When that happens, the most important thing is that you do not run off half cocked into a situation that you will probably make worse."

I scoffed at her. Bullshit! I needed to get to him!

"If you needs you, he will summon you." She looked into my eyes with purpose. She really needed me to pick up what she was putting down. I wasn't about to miss her point. I relaxed a bit into my chair, but I still had the same desperate feeling that I had to get to him. Where was this coming from? I had never felt anything like this. It was powerful and primal.

"This must be particularly nerve janglig for you." Pam said.

"Why? Because I'm new?" I didn't bother trying to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"No, because of your connection to Eric. It must be very strong. I've never seen anything like it."

"What makes it so unusual?" I asked defensive of my relationship.

"I've never seen a couple in love that ended up as maker and progeny. It's a powerful bond. I can feel traces of it, of course, so I can sleak to it's potency. That's why you're so fidgety right now with him being questioned. Mot being allowed to get to him."

"I'm not fidgety." I replied like an idiot. She said nothing and raised a brow.

"Right." She narrowed her eyes at me and I pulled back, questioning her with my own eyes.

She had to be right, though. It was the only thing that explained what I felt. When I was alive, I was bonded to Eric as closely as a human could be bonded to a Vampire without in fact being a vampire themselves. Isn't this just the difference between those two things, though? I asked her is she thought so.

"No, I don't think so." She shook her head. "Although, I don't really know. The humans usually die and stay dead."

"Gee, that's encouraging." I said fake laughing.

"It should be. You outlived everyone else who has been in your position." She patted my shoulder. "Feel better?" She asked.

"No." I shook my head, feeling out of self restraint.

"He was the same way when you were in there." I turned to look at her. I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter, because Eric came out then. I sprung to my feet and went to his side. As usual his arm found it's way around my waist.

"He wants to speak to us both." He said to me, heavily. We all knew what it meant.

It was weird to feel panic without quickened breathing and an accelerated heartbeat. Weird how similar emotions still were. I was proving what I always said to be true. Vampires are not evil. Well, not inherently. I'm not saying don't be careful. Just that we most definitely do have feelings. We aren't heartless and Eric most certainly not made of stone the way I had once thought so long ago.

"Isn't anyone going to question me?" Pam asked, standing with us.

Eric shrugged. "They don't want you."

"You're jealous?" I asked her.

"More like insulted." She said. "Why shouldn't I die with my maker, too?"

"Why would I not keep you safe, if I could?" Eric asked her. A red tear rolled down her cheek and he pulled her in to kiss her forehead. "Stone cold now, my child. You are my legacy."

I locked eyes with her before we walked away. I concentrated on my hand clasped tightly in his much larger one. Before we walked into the office, he gathered me up tightly in his arms and kissed me quickly, but passionately. It was over too soon and I instantly felt that I hadn't savored the moment enough.

Too late, the door was opening and I needed to move my feet again. The woman exited as we entered. I guess she wasn't staying? I stepped inside and took the chair Eric was holding for me. He knew how to be a gentleman, you've gotta give him that.

"Okay." Mr. No name said. "Here's the deal, you're obviously lovers who plotted to kill the Queen for whatever reason, I don't really care why." He waved a hand.

" If I may." Eric said reasonably.

"You may not." He said sternly. I successfully restrained a growl for the first and possibly only time. "You killed her. Or you did." He pointed at me again. "Again, I don't really care. The point is, it's done. And due to love or perhaps unwavering loyalty? Stupidity? Your progeny won't hand you over, which makes this very difficult. For me. Now, perhaps, if the price is right, I make this go away?"

He was speaking English, yet I slow blinked at him, because I must have misheard.

"Money?" Eric asked.

"Oh, no." He shook his head, exasperated. "Too obvious. I'm not looking to get caught. I want something else."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want Bubba to perform at my birthday next week." He smiled.

"Your birthday?" I asked. "What are you, like seven hundred?"

"Three!" He said genuinely offended.

I widened my eyes. "Uh, sorry."

"Why would you do this?" Eric addressed the elephant in the room.

"Well, I am a huge fan of the King and I know that he likes you two pretty well. You got a better chance of talking him into it than anyone. Plus I hated Freyda."

"Really?" Eric asked.

"Oh, yeah! Bitch couldn't find the time. I am the coolest boyfriend!"

Okay, then.

"Well, what will you tell those inquiring?" Eric asked his millionth question.

"Oh, that's easy." He replied. "I'm just gonna tell people that her royal guard turned on her. Caused a diversion and a human casualty in Louisiana. Eric saved said human, nobly, I may add and her people ripped each other apart and she's been missing and presumed dead ever since."

"Wow! That's actually pretty good." I told him.

"Of course, it is." He said sharply. Interesting personality this guy has. "In fact, Freyda rushed to save you, knowing that you were important to her husband."

"Who is going to believe that?" Eric again.

"The people who hang onto my every word and trust it unwaveringly. Look, do you wanna play house with your new Mrs. vampire or not?" He asked growing agitated.

Eric smiled at me. "Well, duh." I laughed and then stopped, because now that I was dead, someday some younger vampire would laugh at my use of modern vernacular. Yikes.

"Then, get me Bubba and you can continue your little fairytale uninterrupted. You may go. You have twelve hours."

Twelve hours to talk Bubba into singing? Oh, crap! I mean, Bubba can still sing. Oh, boy, can he. But it gets him pretty riled up. He doesn't often like remembering his human life and if he isn't in a real good mood, things can go sideways fast.

"Oh and Mr. Northman?" He added after a last second thought.

"Yes?"

"You'll need to find a Queen, as well."

"Excuse me?" Eric asked flabbergasted.

"You're a King now, I needn't remind you. I would wait a while til everyone is used to the idea of Freyda being gone. We don't want to arouse any suspicions. You have a state to run. I suggest you don't do it alone." He wrote something on his paperwork.

"I don't want it." Eric said resentfully.

"The phrase 'too bad' comes to mind. Look, I can make your Freyda problem disappear, but that is the extent of my power." He told us as he stood, buttoning his undoubtedly expensive jacket. He smoothed it before he left.

"Fuck." Eric said once we were alone.

"Better call Bubba." I said.

"Yes." He agreed. He went to his desk and pulled me into his lap as he began flipping through his rolodex. Why was it funny that he had a rolodex? I felt like an ornament, perched on his knee and I told him as much.

"Then you are a very beautiful ornament." He chuckled and kissed my neck. I could've blushed. Or no, I guess I couldn't. Still, though. I smiled to myself. He picked up the phone and punched in a number.

"Mr. Northman for the king." He introduced himself to whoever was on the other end. I wanted to ask who he called, but that felt childish, so I waited for the answer to reveal itself.

"Russell!" He said good naturedly into the reveiver. Of course, Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi. "It's been too long! You weren't at my wedding. I was a bit hurt, I must say." Eric rubbed my back absentmindedly while he chatted and I felt myself relax into him. Don't ask me how, but in that moment that seemed so very normal, I knew everything was going to be alright.

He laughed at something I hadn't paid attention to before speaking. "What a conundrum! I am pleased to hear all is well. Now." He laughed again. I could hear Russell's laugh from the other end followed by questions about married life. I rolled my eyes. "Well, actually, my bride is missing." He winked at me playfully and I smiled. "It is positivity discouraging. Not a good omen. I have the Magister in town to help me find her. He is in need of some entertainment while in my neck of the woods. Is Bubba currently in your Kingdom? He is?" He widened his eyes at me in excitement. I did the same and wound my arms around his neck, happily. The King of Mississippi chattered some more.

"You wouldn't be opposed to sending him my way?.. You are too benevolent! I'll keep an eye out for him this evening. Thank you. We appreciate your generosity." Edgington asked if Eric had seen that delicious Stackhouse girl lately and we smiled at each other. "Funny that you should ask, she's actually in my office." He replied and waited again. "She is very beautiful, yes. I was just telling her as much." He laughed again in his business laugh and put his hand behind my neck. He squeezed gently causing me to lean into him more. "I did have to put her aside, yes. Most regretfully. It's all in the details, but she died recently. Yes! Yes. She's my progeny now." He listened more. "Quite fortuitous, yes. If my Queen does not show back up, I may have to make Sookie my new Queen." He laughed politely again.

My head turned so fast, I was shocked it didn't twist clean off. Eric seemed startled by my reaction. Not as startled as I was. Me? A Queen? I didn't know if I was cut out for it.

"Yes, we will have to get together in the not so distant future." He agreed. "Oh, she is a lovely vampire. I could not be more proud of how she's conducting herself in this new llife." I beamed at him. Aww! I leaned in and nipped playfully at his neck.

"Very well. Yes, thank you again. Have a pleasant evening," He hung up the phone.

"Russell welcomes you as a new creature of the night." He said, pulling me in and kissing me.

"Really?"

"Yes. He says he was rooting for you."

"Rooting for me?"

"To become a vampire."

"That seems to be a theme." I replied.

"Well, you are very...What's the word? Lovable." He kissed me again.

I rolled my eyes to show how much actual thought I put into that.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah. The town freak is usually super cool." I sighed.

He scrunched his brow at me. "That is not who you are anymore. It doesn't really matter, though. You were always far too good for that little town. I found a diamond in that rough." He squeezed the back of my neck pleasantly.

"I'm not entirely sure that's a compliment." I told him.

"Why not? You will shine no matter your surroundings. You belong with us. With me." He looked deep in my eyes.

"I don't remember you being quite this sweet." I accused him.

"I could say the same of you." He told me with a smile.

"Well, maybe Pam was right."

"About?"

"She said she's never seen someone who was bonded with a vampire survive. Or a couple who loved each other become maker and progeny. She says our resulting bond is particularly strong. That she can feel it."

He thought for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "That would explain the way I have been feeling."

"The way you've been feeling?" I asked feeling piqued.

"Yes. As though I must be physically near you." He pulled me flush agaisnt him until I had to turn to stradle him. His fingers twisted in my hair at the nape of my neck and pulled my mouth to his.

"Almost desperate?" I asked hoping he would agree and not think me clingy or crazy.

"Exactly." He growled and kissed me again. I felt his excitement. Literally.

"Ooh!" I squeaked. He grabbed me around the the waist and lifted me with one arm and swiped everything off his desk with the other. He threw me down and then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Eric yelled and took his shirt off, not missing a beat. I watched every muscle ripple as he threw it across the room, giving me tremors of my own. He leaned over me, putting his hands on either side of my head and closed the space between us. His lips already locked back onto mine. I grabbed his pants by the top and pulled him closer to me.

Another knock came. "What?" He roared at the closed door.

Pam came in and looked at the stuff from the desk on the floor and up at the desk with me under Eric. She huffed.

"Were you planning on telling me what just went down?" She was definitely annoyed.

"Yes. Later." He growled up at her.

"Eric." She said. He sighed and stood up.

"He'll leave us alone if we get Bubba to sing at his birthday,"

"Really?" She asked skeptically.

I shook my head in confirmation, looking at her upside down. She didn't seem to take issue with it and I was odlly comfortable myself. Honestly, she'd seen me less decent.

"Huh." She said. "And Bubba?"

"On his way." He assured her testily.

"Oh. Well, okay then." She turned and left the room.

I looked up at him and we laughed. He leaned down again, his lips molding to mine. He put his lips on my neck and worked his was down to my chest. He ripped my shirt open and buttons popped off.

I reached up to run my hands down his perfect abdomen. I undid his belt and slipped it out of the loops of his jeans. I had a little trouble with the zipper since his gracious aplenty was in the way, but it only encouraged me. He watched me hungrily as I kissed my way down from his perfectly chiseled chest, kissed every delicious ab muscle he had down to the perfect V at his groin. Over the next hour I forgot our troubles.

I was nearest when the knock came at Eric's front door, so I was the one who opened it to see Bubba smiling his well know smile at me.

"Why, Miss Sookie, it sure is good to see you." He told me with his lopsided smile.

"Well, thanks, Bubba! It's good to see you. You look mighty fine in that suit." He smiled at the ground in his white bedazzled suit with the tassles and matching hat and boots.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You're kind to say so. You're pretty as ever, even being dead and all." He tipped his hat.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I focused on the compliment. "Thank you. Please, come inside."

He followed me into the living area, which I realized at that moment was a funny name in a vampire residence.

"Bubba." Eric greeted him and Pam nodded from behind our maker.

"Mr. Northman. Ms. Ravenscroft. Nice to see you. Miss Sookie, where is Bill? I haven't seen him in a while." Bubba had always been real fond of Bill. Something which annoyed me, if we were going to be perfectly honest. Bubba knew Bill and I called it quits ages ago, yet he always asks me about him. I never let on that it bothered me, though. Eric seemed less than happy about it, but did he want the magister to back off or not?

"Oh, well, Bubba, I suppose he's at home." I told him gently. Bill had been under house arrest per Eric's orders, because Eric partially blamed him for my death. He'd been kicking himself a lot, too, which was hard to watch. He was slowly coming around.

"Can you call him?" He seemed excited by my words rather than discouraged. Eric and I looked at each other.

"Of course, I can." I smiled at him. I saw Pam roll her eyes. I went and fetched my cell phone out of my purse and called my first love.

It only rang once. "Sookie, are you well?" He asked concerned. It made me uncomfortable, his very obvious feelings about me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said and Eric looked like he wanted to smack Bill. "I was just visiting with Bubba and you know he told me he sure would like to see you." I jumped right on in.

"Oh." His voice dropped a bit. He still has hope. Still waiting every night for my call. "I would be most happy to see Bubba." He said in an old timey gentlemanly fashion.

"Great. We're at Eric's, if you'll swing by." I said brightly and a tad nervous. I honestly hated being around him since we broke up. It didn't hurt anymore, but it still made me feel like the naive girl he'd deceived so thoroughly. He had taught me some truly harsh lessons.

"Are you living there?" He asked.

"That's none of your business, Bill Compton." I said sternly.

"You haven't been home. I've been thinking about you quite a lot. I worry about you."

He made me so angry. He had no right to say these things to me, especially seeing as I was the girlfriend of his boss.

"No need to worry about me, I'm conducting myself rather beautifully in this new life." I said cooly. Eric beamed proudly. "Just be here in an hour." I said and hung up.

"!s he being difficult?" Eric asked.

"Oh, you bet." Though I didn't elaborate.

"All will turn out well, Lover." He kissed the top of my head.

"I don't know, Miss Sookie. You shouldn't hug on anyone that isn't Bill." Bubba said and Eric narrowed his eyes. He stepped forward and I tried to stop him to no avail.

"Bubba, we need to talk about Bill." Eric said politely. "I know that you like him and he is your friend, but Sookie needs someone who can protect her, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, Bill does that." He told Eric matter of factly.

"Well, he used to, but he can't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, he wasn't there to save her when she died. I was." Eric seemed to be attempting to get his approval.

"Well, I don't know. Bill loves her." Bubba moved his hat to scratch his head. It was all so black and white for him.

"I love her, too, though, Bubba. More, I would say. And I am her maker know, that means we are bound together." I smiled. It was sweet watching Eric try to prove he was good enough for me. It was so backwards. Bubba looked at me worried, wanting some sort of confirmation.

"Bubba, I'm your friend." I told him and he said I was his friend, too. "Do you want me to be happy?"

"Oh, the happiest." He smiled crookedly.

"Well, Bubba, Eric makes me happy. I know it upsests you, but I don't love Bill anymore." He took a step back and accused me with his face. I worried about his mood when we needed a favor so I explained as black and white as I could.

"Bill hurt me a lot, Bubba." I put my hand over my still heart and made a sad face. He mirrored me. Good, he was following.

"Eric always makes me happy. I want to be happy, you see?" I smiled at Eric's name to show the blatant differences of how they each made me feel. He still looked a bit unsure.

"We are meant to be." Eric chimed in, his arm going around my waist. Much to our relief, Bubba smiled.

"That sure is romantic." We smiled back.

"I agree." Eric said and he put his hand on Bubba's back and led him to the couch to sit.

"Do you mind if I write you a song about it?" He asked sheepishly. A song? Perfect!

I jumped on that. "Of course, you can, Bubba! In fact, I know some real nice vampires who would love to listen to it. I almost bit my lip waiting for his reaction.

His face lit up and I felt the room relax. It was as though the very walls held their breath.

"I've been thinking about performing lately. I didn't know who would listen, though."

"You know, there is a birthday party next week and I bet they would love to have you." Eric said encouragingly.

"Are you sure?" Bubba asked.

"Positive." I told him.

Before he could answer, a knock came. Eric and I looked at each other. I got up to answer the door. After all, I was the lowest in stature. I didn't particularly want to, since I opened it to Bill's eager face.

He relaxed when he saw me and I felt the ghost of an ache. I guess when someone really really hurts you, it doesn't ever fully go away.

"Sookie." He reached out to me and I felt myself grow cold as I moved my arm so he couldn't touch me. He closed his hand and put it back down by his side.

"Thank you for coming." I stepped aside for him to enter.

He came in and when he entered the room, Bubba stood and hugged him. He reciprocated nicely and sat down with him.

"Eric, Pam. Thank you for having me." Pam nodded and Eric simply looked the other way. Wow. Way to show a thousand years' worth of maturity. Bill cleared his throat and proceeded gracefully, for which I was thankful.

Bill chatted with Bubba for a while until Bubba announced he was tired. Pam led him to a spare coffin while the three of us remained uncomfortable with each other.

"You going to speak to me yet, Eric?" Bill asked. "I'm tired of being confined to my home." Eric still didn't look his way, but I felt bad for him. Was it really his fault that he wasn't home when I was murdered? I was in a position to help him and Gran always said that if you're in a position to help someone, you should take it.

I went and sat next to Eric on he arm of his chair and he looked at me almost angry. He knew what I was going to say.

"How long are you going to blame him? How long are you going to blame yourself?" I asked gently so as not to anger him.

"I suppose they coincide." He said stiffly.

"Well, I think you should forgive yourself. You did everything you could and I'm still here, Eric. I don't like watching you beat yourself up about it." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side. He put his face in my chest and nuzzled me. I hugged him back and he looked up at me and then sighed.

"Very well, Little Billy, you're ungrounded. Say thank you to your savior." Eric told him, amused.

"Thank you, Sookie." He said unhappily, staring at our shared affection. For that, I honestly didn't feel bad. I wouldn't apologize for being happy. It's like Eric said, we were meant to be.

"You're welcome." I said sincerely. "Thank you for coming to see Bubba."

"Of course." He said. "I'll escort him to the party, if it pleases you."

"That will work nicely. Do that." Eric dismissed him with a wave of his long fingers. Without another word, Bill stood and left. He gave me a nod in farewell which I returned. I had forgotten what it was like to be on Eric's business side. He was cold and callous. It was a feeling that I didn't miss and I said so.

"That makes me happy to hear." He grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me in to kiss me.

"Although, it is sexy watching you be all business with other people." I said mischievously.

"So you want me all to yourself, then?" He asked.

"Definitely. I like being in the small circle of people you're nice to." I said chipper.

"Oh, I am not nice to anyone the way I am to you." He reached between my legs as he kissed my neck and worked circles on my nub. I let my head fall back in pleasure. He worked his fingers into my hair and bit my neck making me gasp.

"Take me to your room." I almost begged. He complied silently, scooping me up and down the hall we went. He kicked he door shut behind him and tossed me on the bed, yanking off his shirt. I landed with a bounce. To my dismay, he laid next to me.

"I've been thinking." He said.

"Okay. What about?" I eyed him with interest.

"The bedroom."

"Me, too. Come here." I held my arms out to him, smiling widely. He leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine, but he pulled away again. I pouted, putting my lip out and he smiled at my enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if you would consider calling it 'our ' room." He said.

"You want me to live with you?" I asked.

"I know that I have asked before and I remember your answer, but that was when you were human and before I needed you so much." He looked at me like he'd said something he wasn't ready for me to know. Or he wasn't ready to know himself.

"Things are better when you are with me. And I am not asking that you live only here. I am asking that wherever you live, you let me be there with you. We could have six houses, if you want. Or one in every corner of the world."

I chuckled and leaned in to nip at his chest, but ended up locking onto his neck. He growled and pulled away. "Is that a yes?" He asked reaching into his pants.

"You can have anything you want from me." I growled back.

"Good. Cuz we leave tomorrow." I pulled back and saw him holding out two plane tickets. I took them to read.

"The Maldives?!" I asked excited.

"Indeed. Three weeks. Is that enough time to have me to yourself?"

"No." I said honestly. "But it's a start."

"So you will go with me?" He smiled.

"Fuck, yes!" I squealed.

He laughed and kissed me and I rolled until I was on top. I pulled away long enough to remove my shirt and bra and he sat up to kiss my chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and making me moan. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back down. I kissed my way down and undid his jeans, yanking at them. Let's see how he likes my enthusiasm now? I took his gracious aplenty and put the tip in my mouth. I licked and sucked playfully until his hips were rising to meet my mouth. I did my best to swallow him down. I looked up at him and his mouth was wide open in pleasure. I smiled a bit and backed off slowly, just to take it all back. He twisted his hands in my hair and I reached up to grab at his chest and squeezed his nipple.

He gave a Viking war cry and exploded in my mouth. I decided to take it as a compliment. He pulled me up and flipped me over. All ready to go again. He locked eyes with me as he slid himself inside me to the hilt. He held me like that for a minute, kissing all over my face and and neck. He pulled slowly out and back in, copying what I had done to him. I tilted my head back, a moan escaping from my mouth. He watched me intently and kissed me slowly, with purpose.

He put his arms under me and around me tightly, locking my body to his. I put my own arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I had never made love quite like that, but that's undeniably what it was. His eyes were still one n my face and his love was so tender, that I exploded myself as he pulled back out slowly, hitting my g-spot. I stared at him in ecstasy and he kissed me slowly again. He stared me in the eyes, never stopping.

"I love you." He said, penetrating my soul with his endless blue eyes.

"I love you, too." I said, feeling that my words were not as good as his, but he seemed pleased by them all the same. I was grateful that he could feel my love. He kissed me deeply as he sped up his pace and I couldn't keep quiet, even with his mouth on mine. He held me firm around my lower waist, angling my hips how he wanted them. All to soon, he finished a second time, biting my collar bone. I held him tight, dreading the moment when he would no longer be inside of me.

I smelled salt in the air as I stepped out of the car. We were in a coffin during the flight, of course, but a car took us to the resort after that. The coffin was comfy, believe it or not. It was large enough for two, so I was just held for several hours. That makes for a happy Sookie. I may be dead, but I definitely still need cuddles. There was a large hut on the shore that was the main building. The moon was high and illuminated the crystal blue water. It was a bit small for a resort, though. I doubted the building could host many guests.

"Eric, this must be very private, with such a small hut." I smiled up at him through my sunglasses. I know, it's stupid, but I wasn't ready to give them up. The man leading the way chuckled at something I said, but I wasn't sure what. I scrunched my brow at Eric but he didn't reply. He only chuckled as well and kissed the back of my hand. I was almost annoyed. His eyes twinkled. Almost.

When we walked in, I could see that I had been wrong about the hut. There was only one large open area. There was a bar and lounge area, a main desk, probably a couple of bathrooms, but I saw no place for guests to sleep and I started having questions.

I looked to Eric, but he held up a finger at me. I did my best to wait patiently and not do anything human Sookie would. You know, roll my eyes, cross my arms, tap my foot, sigh or suck my teeth. As much as he may not like it, he was a King now and as his girlfriend, I felt I should present myself better. I suppose I felt a bit unqualified to be Eric's progeny. In short, I felt out of place; not good enough. After all, I was trying to follow up a queen. How well would you do?

He spoke with the receptionist who was a flawless, tanned brunette.

"Welcome to the Cocu Bodo Resort!" She greeted us brightly. Eric gave her his information and she typed it into her computer. "Of course, you booked the Coconut residence for three weeks. It is beautiful!" She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, I sure can't wait to see it." I said politely, refraining from picking through her brain to see what the Coconut residence was. I saw Eric trying to read my face to see if I had read her mind. Let him wonder. My conscience was clear. She gave Eric the room key and the bellboy came with a rolling cart came to get our luggage and escort us to wherever the hell we were gonna hide from the sun out here.

The very thought of hiding from the sun was so depressing I could cry on the spot. I actively avoided thinking about the sun, but it was a bit difficult in the maldives. Instead, I wondered about Barry bellboy.

I hadn't heard from him in ages. Bellboy wasn't his real name, of course. He was just working as one when I met him. He was the first telepath I ever knew besides myself. He was working at the Silent Shore hotel in Dallas where he was using the company of vampires to hide from the fact that he was a telepath. We can't hear vampires so it makes being around them very peaceful for us. He came to terms with it, though and began working for a vampire full time making a pretty penny.

For a telepath,there was money to be made around vampires, if you were willing to do what they asked of you. Of course, they sometimes didn't give you a choice once they know what you were. Like Eric. I chuckled out loud and Eric looked at me funny. I smiled sweetly at him and his face softened. He still paid me very well, though. I had come a long way from that.

Eric held me by the hand and we followed the bellboy down a dock type walkway. It was long and I looked past him to see villas at the end. About four of them. My face lit up in understanding and Eric laughed at my expression.

"No way!" I said. "No way! Eric, you didn't have to do all of this!" I said.

"I know. I wanted to give you an experience unlike one you ever had before."

"Well, full marks there. You could've taken me to Vegas and it would've been unlike anything I ever experienced."

"Nonsense. Las Vegas reeks of stale tobacco, cheap liquor and stripper pole powder. If we wanted that, we could have stayed at Fangtasia. I wanted to do something special."

"Stripper pole powder?" I laughed. "This is absolutely special." I said in awe, staring up at the much larger than I thought villa. "This is the Coconut residence?" I asked.

"Technically." The man answered. "But Mr. Northman reserved the one at the very end."

My mouth dropped when we finally reached the end. Talk about secluded. The dock went right to the very end and the whole thing was suspended over water. I went and stood at what felt like the edge of the world and took a massive unnecessary breath of the fresh salt air. The water went as far as they eye could see and it was so blue and crystal that I could also see the ocean floor as far as I looked. Breathtaking to the max. The moon was huge and beat down on me in a way I had never appreciated before. After all, growing up it was just what was there when the sun wasn't out and as an adult I spent a bit of time keeping track of the lunar cycles since I knew so many twoeys. I had never realized the beauty or felt its magic. Pretty sad for a descendant of the sky fae. It was my sun now and it was too beautiful for me to complain about what it wasn't.

"Come, Lover." Eric held out his arm to me as he stood in the doorway. I reluctantly traded the view for my place at his side and was taken aback all over again when I saw the villa from the inside.

It was spacious and beautiful almost beyond words. The paintings hung on the walls had to be one of a kind. The beige color scheme was accentuated with dark wood paneling and high ceilings. The man welcomed us again and told us which button to press on the phone to reach him if we needed anything. He bowed politely and left. As the door closed behind him, I took off at vampire speed to investigate the rest of our piece of heaven. I found a gorgeous four poster daybed and a shower outside, along with a shower and a king size bed inside. A private pool, a big flat screen TV with an extensive DVD collection. Who needs movies in the Maldives? Oh, an espresso machine. How human Sookie would love that so. I decided I would try it out anyway. What was the worst that could come from a vampire drinking coffee?

The split sun deck was definitely something to get excited about, not to mention direct access to the lagoon and house reef. And the view from the bathtub alone made me hot. I squealed to Eric about everything in the place while I zipped from room to room. He stood in the separate living area with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He completed the perfection of the place, in his flowy white button down and loose fitting beige pants.

"Wait." I said, hitting some reality. "How do we hide from the sun in this?" I held up my hands at the multi windowed paradise around us.

"Oh!" He said walking over to a panel on the wall that housed an electronic square. I looked around for a remote, but didn't see one. Eric tapped it with his finger and it made a beeping noise and lit up. "Let's see." He said pressing a button and the lights dimmed.

"Ooh!" I told him.

"No, wait. That is not right." He pushed another button and I heard a loud rumble. I looked around to see metal panels descending over the windows.

"It accommodates vampires!" I said as the metal shut out the rest of the world.

"Neat, huh?" He asked making me giggle. He pressed another button and the panels retreated back up into wherever it was they came from, letting the moon and stars into our room.

I went back into the bedroom and unzipped my suitcase, digging to the bottom until I found what I was looking for. I smiled at the flimsy bikini and wadded it up in my hand to hide it as I tried to sneak into the bathroom. Eric looked at me quizzically as I shut the door in his face. What? He had never seen me in a bikini okay? I tore off my travel clothes and slipped into it like it was a second skin. I spent a moment adjusting everything and then I closed my eyes and pretended I could feel the sun on my skin. I sighed and left the bathroom for my big reveal.

He did a double take which made me happy. I had bought this just before my death without ever having worn it.

"You like?" I asked seductively and gave a little twirl. I shook a little while he admired the view from the back.

"The question is, do you like it?" He countered. Now it was my turn to stare quizzically. "Because I will destroy that, Sookie."

I smiled at him. "Is that a compliment?" I asked, giddy.

"Definitely." He inspected every inch of me before he steped forward and put his hands on my abdomen. "It's a good thing you're a vampire, because you look good enough to eat." He dropped fang to prove his point.

I smiled and turned towards the door that led out to the water. I opened the door and walked the end of the sun deck. There was a couch out there. Ooh. Eric followed and I smiled to myself. Wow! How did I end up here? Why had I fought this so hard? Humams are so fragile and skittish.

I reached my hand out for Eric to sit with me, instead he pulled me off the couch. He stripped naked, not bothering with swim trunks. I didn't see the need to complain, but I did see a lot of other things. He kissed me and in the blink of an eye, he laid me on the edge of the dock and positioned himself over me to kiss me again.

I moaned blissfully and and he reached his hand behind my neck to untie the strings of my bikini. I laughed and squirmed away from his grip. He let me with amusement on his face and I winked at him before I rolled right off the dock. I landed with a splash in what couldn't have been more than four feet of water.

I decided I might as well go big and I emerged soaking wet and flipped my hair back behind me. Eric's eyes got big again and he slipped into the ocean with me. He stood and let me tell you, that water didn't cover much. If you wanna see your guy looking his best, don't dress him up. Strip him down and soak him. You're welcome.

The rest of the night was a heavenly blur and I opened my eyes the next morning to see the sun peeking through the shades. I stood and went to the window, surprised by the beauty of the place in the daylight. Wait. Was I asleep? Vampires can't survive sunlight. Not only that, but vampires can't hardly even keep their eyes open after sun up, and that's an ancient vampire like Eric. And only under dire circumstance. That, I knew to be true. A vampire my age should literally drop where they stand. Did vampires dream?

I pinched myself. Nope. Definitely awake. What does that mean? It had to be my fae heritage. Nothing else explained it. I looked around for Eric. What happened last night? I began to worry about him and I hit the button on the wall to close the shutters. Once the sunlight was depressingly gone, I ran to our joint coffin and ripped it open. There he was, sleeping the sleep of the dead. Why wasn't I snuggled into the curve of his neck? Why was I up? Hmm. I wanted to wake him up and discuss the possibilities, but of course, that was out of the question. Instead I secured the coffin and opened the shutters again.

Still not burned up. What happened last night? I had no idea why I couldn't remember... Why would Eric go to ground without me? I sat in the sun contemplating. I remembered the ocean. We swam for a while and then we did other things. I smiled at the memory. I remembered having some True Blood. Ick! Wait! I remembered going to ground. We had a shower, I knew that, because I remembered him washing and drying me very thoroughly. Then I put on my nightgown. I looked down to see that I was still wearing it. And then as I was sending a last minute text to my brother, Eric held out his arms to me and asked me to come lay with him. I complied. I remembered that much. It was all black after that though, no matter how much I strained to recall more.

I checked the clock. 2 P.M. I had hours til Eric was up. That's not something I ever thought I would feel again. Screw it! I was gonna get some sun! I put my bikini back on. There was the espresso machine just sitting there as well, so I followed the instructions, (barely) and made myself a cup. It still smelled amazing, if with vampire senses. I grabbed the book I had packed out of my bag and headed to the daybed out on the sun deck.

I panicked about five times on my walk out. Every vampiric cell in my body screamed at me to flee, bit I fought it. The sun didn't so much as sting, so why be afraid? I made it to the the daybed and stretched out on it happily. It was warm from the sun and I basked in the glory of fae blood. With vampire speed, I had finished the book by sunset and I sipped a True Blood while I watched it set. The day had felt so normal, like I had woken up from a really weurd dream. The bottled synthetic blood kept me from straying too far from reality. How weird that I had to remind myself that I wasn't human. I mean, how many humans had the opposite problem?

I decided it would be fun to scare my maker and so once the sun was sadly gone, I stood and skipped cheerfully to the hut. I perched on the bed and crossed my legs with my hands clasped on my knees and waited. About ten minutes later the coffin lid flew off and I ducked it, amused. He stood alert and worried, spun around and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me there with a smile on my face.

"Sookie? What are you doing, Lover? How are you awake?" He came over and inspected me like I had been in a fight.

"Not much." I said nonchalantly and shrugged, answering only his first question. "Just read a book out on the deck today and oh! I tried the espresso machine!" I smiled widely.

"What?" He slow blinked at me.

"Well, the espresso maker was a bit confusing, but once I figured it out, it was soo yummy! And foamy!" I widened my eyes at the thought.

"No." He squeezed his eyes and shook his head. He was so cute when he got exasperated. "What is going on?" He held his hands out and made a forward motion like he were guiding an airplane, practically begging for a straight forward answer.

"Oh, that. I think my fae blood makes me impervious to sunlight. Are you hungry?" I got up to go to the kitchen.

"Impervious?"

"It means I don't burn up."

"I know what it means and that is not actually it." He said with a small sigh. "You're saying that you can walk in the sun?"

"And maybe sleep walk, too! Dead walk?.." I asked, not sure of the proper wording since vampires technically die for the day.

"You got up in your sleep?" He asked.

"I think so." I said more seriously. "I woke up a few hours ago on the bed. I didn't even realize what was happening, it felt so normal. I panicked a bit, but then I made up my mind that that would be pointless, so I read a book until you got up."

"Wow." He said, smiling ear to ear. "My progeny is a day walker! They're supposed to be a myth." He was scanning me like a shiny item in a display case.

"I guess you were myth-taken." I smiled at him.

"Apparently." He smiled. "Well, good evening." He said and kissed me. There's the good stuff. Mmm.

"Do we have to leave?" I asked, worried my newfound skill would derail our plans.

"Leave? No, of course not. We are going to finish our vacation. Also, I know you must be ecstatic about this discovery, but Sookie, please be cautious."

"What do you mean?" I scrunched my brow.

"I mean that we do not know the extent of this trait. It may be finite or have limits. So, please, avoid the sun as much as your sky fae instinct will allow." I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me. "At least until I can have you looked at by Ludwig. She can maybe tell us what we need to know."

"But, Eric." I said feeling more and more childish with every word. "We're in the Maldives."

He came over and kissed my head. "I know, but if everything goes well, I will take you somewhere with all the sun you could want. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly and he kissed my lips.

"Everything is going to turn out right, my ray of sunshine." His lips found their way down to my neck and I let my head fall back.

"Really?" I asked, imagining that my heart was racing. He bit down and I quickly forgot the underlying sadness.

"Of course." He kissed my neck. "I will always keep you happy." He licked my ear. "No matter how hard I have to try." He grabbed my butt with borh hands and squeezed to add emphasis to his words. I growled a little.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Let me show you." He pulled the strings on my bikini top and it fell away to reveal my hardened nipples. I looked down at my mostly naked body and looked back up at him. He ripped off my bottoms vampiric speed and laid me on the bed. I let him kiss me all over my body for a while.

He wiggled his way between my legs and kissed the inside of my thighs. It reminded me of the first time Eric and I had been intimate and the thought turned me on even more. He had to have been remembering as well, cuz he slipped a couple fingers inside me and bit my thigh.

I clutched the sheets and groaned deep in my throat. He sucked the wound for a minute before licking it while it healed, which still felt crazy. He didn't come back up, though. Eric dipped his head back between my legs and started to use his tongue on me. I moaned a bit higher. He increased his speed and changed his pattern over the course of a few long, euphoric moments. I felt my orgasm build and I tried to hold off, but just like a human man, I couldn't help myself. I screamed and bucked my hips and he put a hand on my stomach and held me still.

When I felt I couldn't take it anymore, he made sure I came again. And then again. Oh, my God! He finally came back up and flipped me over onto my stomach. It was all I could do to stay up on my knees as the powerful Viking pumped away behind me. He kissed the back of my neck and reached around to grab my breasts. He squeezed a bit and intensified the waves of pleasure rolling through my body.

He slid his hand up to my throat and held my head back, my back arched down. He put his other hand back to grab me by the waist. He used his grip to control his thrusts, and I was noisy wth his every move. He put his lips to my ear while he had hold of my throat and waist.

"Sookie." He whispered into my ear. I practically screamed in response. I was loud and guttural. If I had overheard us, I would think I was being abused, not spoiled. "Tell me you love me." He said, in total control of the situation.

I could only moan for a good minute. He pulled my hips closer to his and my pitch changed again. "Tell me." His teeth grazed my ear.

"I love you." I moaned, gasping despite my lack of need for oxygen.

He growled, hugging me tight now, glued to his body.

"I love you, too." He bit me and sped up until I thought I would break. He growled loudly as his own pleasure moment came and he let himself fall sideways onto the bed. He reached put for me and when I got close, his arms snapped closed around me like a bear trap. I sighed, exhausted and nuzzled into his perfect chest.

I had needed a vacation since forever and had finally gptten it. Eric needed it, too. I came here to find out who Vampire Sookie was and I did. I was the same person I always had been, just better equipped for rough sex with Eric. I think you know how the next couple of weeks after that went. It was what would happen when we got home that worried me.

I sure hoped Bubba would do well at that party and I hoped Eric would find peace with his fate as a king. For the moment though, I just laid on my boyfriends chest and listened to the waves crash outside as soothing sounds played over the surround sound speakers. Mmmm.


End file.
